The Secret Malfoy
by Princess Squeeks
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is a woman of many, many secrets. But her biggest secret is a...daughter? What happens when a Malfoy is raised in the Muggle World? Find out what happens when Narcissa's secret is unleashed. Is her daughter safe in the Muggle World?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Harry Potter… with the exception of Estelle and a few others! I don't even know if East High School exists in L.A. but hey its fiction!

Prologue April 6, 1991

"I will see you whenever I get home from the meeting." Lucius Malfoy called over his shoulder as he walked out of the front door, with Draco at his heels. Narcissa sighed, Draco was too young for this, but Lucius insisted that it would give the boy a backbone that was long overdue. Narcissa looked out the window to make sure that they were really gone, took out her wand and pointed down at her belly, and with a flick of her wrist, removed the charm that had helped her conceal her nine month pregnant body. Yes the baby was Lucius's and it was a good thing during the months that Lucius was too busy with Draco and being school governor, otherwise he would have noticed something. Not even the house elves knew. Except for Dobby, but he seemed to know everything that he shouldn't. Calling for Dobby to get her cloak and meet her in the Master Bedroom, Narcissa walked as fast as a nine month pregnant lady could to the Master Bedroom. Getting a few necessities, she waited a while for Dobby to get her cloak. Pulling out a golden locket, Narcissa opened it and stared at the picture of her sister Andromeda. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and Narcissa wasn't taking a chance with Bellatrix. She had secretly made contact with her sister, who she heard moved to the states and was asked the question that only a year ago she would have found absurd. _Are you sure you want to place your child in the Muggle World Narcissa? _Yes, with how things are, it would be too dangerous if she had the baby here. A million things could happen, Voldemort finding out… Merlin knows what he would want to do, Lucius turning him or _oh Merlin what if it's a girl? What then would happen? _Narcissa almost started to cry. The situation was bad, but she would make it better. Lucius wasn't the man that she had fallen in love with, he was a changed man and she wasn't sure if his old self would ever come back. Yes, this was the right decision.

Prologue April 10, 1991

Narcissa looked at the small bundle in her arms and smiled gently. Merlin was she beautiful! Somehow she knew that this was the right decision, coming to the Muggle World and having her child here. The door opened and her sister Andromeda walked in along with Ted and their older daughter Nymphadora who insisted on being called Tonks. Andromeda was expecting in December (A/N: it could happen!) When Narcissa first heard of Andromeda's news, she panicked. But Andromeda assured her that all was well and that it would be a joy watching Narcissa's child.

Andromeda sat down in a chair and leaned over to get a better look at her new niece. Tonks stood at the foot of the bed looking down at the bundle, her expression unreadable. Ted stared down lovingly. They had come to peaceful terms, once the entire situation was stated. Narcissa wasn't sure on Tonks but decided that she was being paranoid. Tonks was rarely home so she wouldn't pose a threat at all.

"Have you named her yet? Asked a curious Andromeda, her eyes sparkling with delight. Narcissa looked up at her sister and smiled.

"I know the name, but I was waiting for you."

"Oh how sweet, now sister dear tell me! I'm dying from curiosity!" the door opened again and a nurse came strolling in, clipboard in hand.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are you ready for the birth certificate?" Narcissa nodded. Quietly looking down at her daughter, she quietly said

"Her name is Estelle Victoria Malfoy, born on April 10, 1991 at 1: 27pm weighing 7 pounds and 3 ounces."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, we'll give you the birth certificate before you leave." The nurse left leaving the four of them to their own thoughts for a few moments. Finally Ted spoke.

"Narcissa, news from England. It's getting bad and me and Andi are concerned that it wouldn't be safe for a long time for Estelle to go to England-" But was cut off when Andromeda butted in

"But we have a plan, we're willing to raise Estelle until she's old enough to decide what she wants to do with her life, or if the wizarding world in England suddenly becomes safe enough for her to live with you. You can visit when ever you want, but mind you, when she's old enough for school, she's going public. Are you sure that you want to leave her here with us." Her tone was serious and Narcissa looked into Andromeda's eyes.

"Andromeda, I am putting my daughter's life in your hands. I fully trust you that you will help her grow up to be a fine young lady that I know that she will become." Andromeda looked somewhat shocked. "Narcissa, aren't you going to visit? We can make up a good story that will cover you going from world to world. This child needs her real mother and that's you." She paused and held Narcissa's hand in hers. "We'll help you every step of the way to keep Estelle safe, I promise."

A/N: Please, please, please review! Next chapter coming up soon!


	2. Meet Estelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else to do with Harry Potter, but Estelle, Sara Tonks, Nicole, Samantha and whoever else I come up with in the school! Oh and Nicole and Samantha were born before Bellatrix some way or another ended up in Azkaban along with Rodolphus, so now Rodolphus's mother is watching Nicole and Sam.

Chapter 1: Meet Estelle

Estelle Malfoy, otherwise known as Ella, stared down at her math quiz grade. _An 87, girl you can do so much better! _Her Aunt Andromeda would be pleased, an 87 was high enough, but to Ella, it wasn't good enough. She wanted to graduate being top of her class, and 87's weren't going to give her that. A poke in her ribs made her look up. "What did you get on the quiz?" asked her cousin Sara.

"What did you?"

"I asked you first." Estelle handed Sara her quiz. While Sara compared Estelle's quiz with her own, Estelle looked at the time. _Almost time to get out of school! I can't wait to go home and eat-_ "No way Ella! You got an 87! I got a stupid 82! How do you do it?" Estelle looked at Sara and smirked.

"It's called studying and paying attention in class, not playing on your laptop or doodling on your paper. Can I have my quiz back?" Sara just stuck her tongue out and handed Estelle's quiz back.

"Alright class, let's wrap it up! The bell is going to ring in a matter of minutes and then you can all be wild and free! And for you Sophomores in here who just got their license, you **better not hit my car!**" their math teacher, Mr. Anderson stood in front of the class pretending to look 'serious'. A few chuckles were heard around the room. Just then the bell rang and everyone stampeded for the door. Estelle and Sara walked out into the chaotic hallway.

"Meet you at the usual spot?" Estelle nodded. "Cool, see you in 7." It took about seven minutes for Estelle to get to her locker, get her homework, and walk out to the back side of the school where the parking lot was.

Closing her locker door, Estelle started making her way down to the parking lot when suddenly someone pulled her hair causing her stop and walk backwards somewhat. "Nicole Lestrange one of these days I'm going to get my revenge on you!" turning around she tried to give her cousin a cold look but instead burst out laughing when she saw Nicole's hair. It smelt bad and looked burnt at the ends. Nicole however, looked none too happy about it.

"I know, I know, always pull your hair back when you're in the Science Lab."

"Let me guess sis, you didn't pull your hair back and now we get to tell Grandma the wonderful news and then we'll have to take you to the salon and then I get to make fun of you for about a day or two. Am I not correct?" Estelle giggled. Nicole's sister, Samantha was always looking for a chance to poke fun at Nicole.

"Hey gu-"

"We're girls Estelle, not guys!" Sam corrected.

"Well _girls_, can we move along, I got to get down to the parking lot-"

"What, do you have a hot date or something?" Nicole teased.

"Estelle, on a _date_? Don't make me laugh Nicole!" Samantha was laughing but stopped when her eyes got wide. Fixing her stare at Estelle, she suddenly became serious. "_Do_ you have a date?"

"NO! God you guys-"

"Girls."

"Whatever, you are so immature! Do you honestly THINK that I have a date?"

"Well it's Friday."

"Well Nicole, you'll be quite happy to know that your grandmother invited us to dinner tonight, so Sara and I have to get home and freshen up… or do you want to smell us on a day that we've had gym?" both sisters were silent. "Good, now that that is settled, can we _please_ go. I'm really hungry and Sara is waiting for me down by the parking lot."

When the girls reached the patio by the parking lot, Sara was sitting on a bench holding up a book with one hand, and holding her cell phone in the other. Looking up as the small group approached she smiled.

"Hey, mom called and said that she'd be a little late and… Good God Nicole what did you do to your hair?"

"It's a long story."

"Well if you want to know the real story, it's not really that long its…" but Samantha was never able to finish because Nicole put her hand over her sisters mouth, therefore blocking the flow of words. Sam just glared at her sister making sounds that sounded like 'I-hate-you!' Nicole just smiled her sweet smile at Sam, which irked her even more. Estelle shook her head while smiling.

"I'm so glad that I'm an only child."

"Who just happens to be living with me, so if you think about it, you're really not an only child."

"I know, but I'm talking biologically. I'm an only child who rarely ever sees her mother because she's always on long business trips." She only saw her mother once every two months – if she was lucky.

"Oh come off it Ella, you're happy here with us and think about it, you only have four more years and then we go to college… assuming that you don't graduate early." Just then Andromeda's SUV pulled up, with Andromeda looking grim.

"Estelle, Sara, Nicole and Sam get in the car NOW it's most urgent that we get you home now."

A/N: Chapter 1 is up! So yeah, Estelle doesn't even know her mother all that well let alone that she isn't an only child. Review please!!! They make me happy.


	3. Are We Hostages?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… except for Sara Tonks, Estelle, Nicole, Sam… pesky neighbors:D if I even add pesky neighbors! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Are we Hostages?

The car ride home was quiet as each passenger was contemplating of what could possibly put Andromeda into a fit. Finally they reached Andromeda's home. Parking in the driveway and turning the engine off, Andromeda turned and looked each passenger in the eye. Sara broke down first.

"Mom, are you planning on kidnapping us?" Andromeda looked at her youngest daughter.

"Sara Marie Tonks, this is no time for joking around."

"Well maybe if you actually told us what the problem was, we wouldn't joke around so much." Mother and daughter were about to have a showdown in the car when Sam broke in,

"Is this about Grandma?" Andromeda turned and looked Sam then Nicole in the eye, her composure (if she still had any) broke down and she hoarsely confirmed the dread that was settling in everyone's minds.

"Yes, her house was attacked by Dea- I mean robbers and she called and wanted me to pick you girls up seeing that she went to the hospital to get a few things patched up." Sam looked horrified, Nicole looked suspicious. Estelle just stared out the window in thought. What was Andromeda really going to say but caught herself? _I'll have to ask Uncle Ted if he knows what's up._ Coming back to the dead silence of the car, she broke the silence.

"Um… are we just going to sit here or are we going to go inside?" Andromeda broke free of her 'trance' and opened the garage door.

"WAIT! Shouldn't we go visit Grandma in the hospital? She might need moral support."

"NO! I mean… we… she doesn't want us to visit her… she said that you would get upset and she hates seeing you upset. She'll call when she's ready to be picked up." Andromeda proclaimed as she drove the SUV into the garage. Getting out of the car Estelle suddenly felt cold, almost as if she was being watched. She turned and, without her even realizing it, she started walking out onto the driveway. Everything around her blacked out as her sight focused on the only thing that wasn't blacked out – the driveway.

"_Yes, yes that's right, just come a little further out and-" _something, or someone was trying to get her to go out a little further but somewhere deep in her mind told her to slow down and think on the situation. But her legs wouldn't listen. Closer and closer she was to getting outside when a woman screamed

"ESTELLE!" suddenly Estelle's sight was back to normal, well, almost. As soon as she came out of her 'trance' everything blacked out for real and Estelle felt herself losing control of her body. Hearing someone, probably Andromeda, scream her name again, Estelle slowly sunk to the ground.

A/N: for those of you who are actually reading, hopefully this leaves a cliffhanger :D! Another chapter coming up! Please review!


	4. No Longer Safe

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters… that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. However…Estelle, Sarah, Nicole, and Sam are all mine.

Chapter 3

_Everything around Estelle was all but a blur. Turning around in a complete 360, Ella knew that she was in trouble. Slowly things became more focused and Estelle found herself in a graveyard. On a hill was a old looking house and- wait, did a light just turn on? It couldn't be! That house looks ancient it couldn't possibly have electricity! "Estelle" someone was calling her name. "Estelle, my little girl…" Estelle turned and came face to face with her mother. _

"_Mom?" her mother nodded as tears started to fall from her face. "Mom what's wrong? Did I do something?" _

"_They found out." _

"_Who found out?"_

"_They found out…"_

"_Mom, who found out?"_

"_Your father, Him, everyone…" her mother's voice was merely a whisper. _

"_What did they find out about?" Estelle knew that she was beginning to walk on dangerous grounds, but the question was, how far? Her mother smiled and cackled an laugh full of defeat and sorrow._

"_They found out about _you_ and they've given me two options. Either kill you or bring you to 'our' side."_

"Do you think she'll wake up?"

"I don't know, hopefully we don't have to take her to the hospital… c'mon Estelle, wake up!"

_Estelle knew that she was coming back to her senses when she looked at the sky. Why the sky she didn't know, but suddenly she didn't feel so safe here, out in the open. She could hear voices that sounded like they belonged to her cousins, but she wasn't sure. Looking down at her mother she braced herself for the worst. Instead her mother just looked at her._

"_I'm letting you go. I didn't want you to have this life and you never will. I've been secretly watching you and I know that you are smart and strong. Don't give into what ever comes your way."_

"_What will happen to you?" _

"_Avada Kedavra!" a flash of green and her mother fell to the ground, not moving. Just then a figure came into the opening to check on the body _

"_DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"_

Estelle awoke to find herself in a bed staring up at the ceiling, her body covered with cold sweat. She could hear Sam's hysterical sobbing downstairs and Nicole's irritated voice telling her to act her age not her shoe size. No signs of Sara, or wait, there was. Sara was quietly reading her book when she looked up and a look of relief swept over her face.

"Ella! You're alright! Sam's really upset as you can hear. How are you feel–Ella what happened? You're crying!"

"Get you mother… is your dad home yet?" Estelle managed to croak out.

"Yeah, I'll go get them… are you alright, I mean you should see how you look."

"Sara, please… just go… and g-get them." Estelle felt tears stinging her eyes. Sara left the room and a few minutes later her aunt walked in with a worried look on her face.

"What's up?"

"I had a terrible dream of my mom being killed." Andromeda froze. Estelle continued on. "Someone shouted… what was it again? Oh yes, 'Avada Kedavra' does that mean anything to you?" Andromeda sighed and gently started to cry.

"Are you well enough, well you have no choice. This situation has gotten a whole lot more dangerous and you are no longer as safe and it's time I think that you heard what you really are."


	5. The Figure at the Window

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will. But Estelle, Nicole, Sam and Sara belong to me!

I feel kinda bad, I haven't updated this since April and it's now August!

**Important authors note: let's just pretend that Deathly Hallows haven't happened yet…that's assuming that you've read the book or not. It also makes writing this a lot easier so bear with me!**

Chapter 4: The Figure at the Window

"So you mean to tell me that my father is this Death 'Thing'-" Ella spoke after listening to Andromeda tell the girls of the Wizarding World…for two hours.

"Eater, Death Eater." Andromeda corrected. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Death Eater, whatever. So my dad and _brother_ belong to this-this _mob_ that does 'What's-his-face's' bidding? Andromeda nodded, not daring to use his name. Harry Potter claimed to have killed him, but Andromeda was still worried about using his name.

"Yes, that's about the size of it."

"Do you know anything about us…who we are?" Nicole asked from the bean bag chair that she was sitting in. Andromeda sighed.

"It's not my place to say. The people who attacked your grandmother's house weren't robbers…they were…Death Eaters." Nicole nodded and looked away, Sam looked crushed. "Girls, I'm truly sorry that I can't tell you. But your grandmother made me swear not to tell you girls anything…even on her death bed."

"Why?" both sisters chorused. Andromeda shook her head.

"She has her own way of telling you if a situation like that ever happens."

"But what if that happens tonight? She's old and-" the phone's ringing interrupted Sam in mid-sentence.

"Hello? This is. Oh…I see, shall I bring them over? Yes, it's no problem. Thank you." Andromeda hung up and looked at the girls, mainly Nicole and Sam. "That was the hospital, your grandmother's going to be fine." Joy swept over everyone's faces at the news. "And seeing that we still have some time left, we can go and visit her." Sam was the first one out the door, followed closely by Nicole and Sara. Ella was the only one who stayed where she was, in bed. Walking over, Andromeda sat on the edge of the bed. "I think it's best if you stay home. Uncle Ted's watching soccer downstairs if you're interested."

"No thanks Auntie, I'll just stay here." Andromeda smiled as she stood up and left the room. Ella could hear her as she walked down the steps, grab her purse and her keys, poke her head into the living room to yell over Uncle Ted's cheering telling him where they were going, that Ella was staying home, and that she'd have her phone on until they reached the hospital. Ella could picture it as she heard it, Ted yelling some kind of acknowledgement, his eyes never leaving the television. She heard the door shut and moments later, the garage door closing. Then all was silent with the exception of Uncle Ted's cheering and shouts of obscenities at the television. Turning on her side, she opened the drawer of her nightstand. Grabbing she fished around for a pen. Success, she found one! Opening to the next clear page, she wrote:

_Diary,_

_Well today has certainly been interesting…I passed out right on the driveway! It was weird, I had a dream of my mother being killed by some killing curse…oh yeah, get this. There's this 'Wizarding World' and my mother has been living __there__ instead of __here__ with __me__. Oh, did I mention that I have a father AND a brother? And neither of them know of my existence? Apparently it's to keep me safe from this 'What's-his-face' who's been dead for a few years. Auntie doesn't believe that he's truly dead. For me, I don't know what to believe. Nicole and Sam are nowhere closer to knowing about their parents. Desiree, their grandmother, was attacked by Death Eaters today and is in the hospital because of it… not dead or dying, which is a good thing. Nicole and Sam don't have any other family besides Auntie and Uncle who already have their hands full with two teens, one of which is their niece abandoned by her mother at birth. Anyways—oh my god, I felt like I was being watched, so I looked up and there's this figure at my window looking in at me! Funny seeing that my bedroom's on the second floor and I don't see a ladder…_

Pushing back the covers, Estelle jumped from the bed and ran for the door…but it was locked. The figure was still there. Frantic, she started to pound on the door, glancing over at her window. She started to get discouraged, Uncle Ted was glued to the game and wouldn't hear her pounding on her bedroom door. Suddenly there was a green explosion into the night sky…the figure disappeared and her door unlocked. Opening her door, she ran down the hall and down the steps, turned the corner into the kitchen and bumped into someone…

It was Uncle Ted, empty bowl in one hand, and an empty glass in the other.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

"T-there was a f-figure at my window! And the flash, there was this green explosion thing!" she exclaimed as she followed Ted to the sink. Ted shook his head in amusement as he refilled his glass with water.

"Ella, have you ever considered that maybe you have a secret admirer?" Ella shook her head in protest and opened her mouth to speak when Ted laughed.

"That's a girl, attracting boys who climb up to your window and set of fireworks for you. Now excuse me dear, but commercials last only so long and I'm not about to miss a sec- DAMN! The game's back on!" he exclaimed as he ran into the living room, his mind and soul becoming one with the television again. Estelle rolled her eyes and followed him into the living room; the figure at her window had scared her and there was no way that she was going back to her room. She was sure it was one of those Death Eater things that Andromeda had mentioned earlier. No, she was going to join Uncle Ted cheer on his favorite team and hope that whatever it was at her window, was just an illusion.

A/N: Example A: Ted Tonks, a man who loves his muggle sports! I ended up writing this chapter up three times and the first two attempts were terrible, so here you go! Please review! I changed the review thing so now anybody can review.


End file.
